


Son of The End

by wicca



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Ender Dragon Hybrid Captainsparklez, Ender Dragon Hybrid Tubbo, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, so please note there will be unanswered questions that you can fill in with your own headcanons yay, this is a first meetings type of fic, this is an absolutely self-indulgent dadsparklez au, very minor mianite references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca/pseuds/wicca
Summary: He doesn't know what happened but he has to tell Ranboo about Dream and the enderwalk state he used to control Ranboo. They have to find a way to stop him. To get Dream out of Ranboo's head. Tubbo is already trying to come up with a list of people who they can ask for help when Ranboo asks, "Why do you have wings?"
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Son of The End

There's a bitterly familiar ache in Tubbo's chest and he's finding it harder and harder to breathe with every gasp that escapes him. He's shaking and his hands are numb. Warm tears run down his cheeks only to be cooled by the icy breeze in Snowchester. 

He wonders how he got here. How he had let things get to this point. Too powerless to do anything but watch. He thinks of the country he'd lost and the people he'd failed. His best friend, who was like a brother to him, murdered by the men standing before him now. 

He can't even move his legs if he wanted because Ranboo's gaze was on him -- eerily blank red and green eyes pinning him in place. For the first time, he's the one who can't hold Ranboo's gaze. 

"Tubbo," no one needs to see the face behind the mask to know that Dream is smiling. He places a hand on Ranboo's shoulder. "I think it's time we end this, don't you?"

Ranboo draws his sword and advances. 

"Don't worry," Dream says, "I told him to make it a fair fight. You should be able to move. Defend yourself. _Maybe_ get a few hits in."

On cue, he feels the icy feeling in his legs thaw. He can move them again. Tubbo curses internally. Of course he'd bring nothing but his silk touch pickaxe today. He'd have to parry the blows with it while he tries to snap Ranboo out of whatever trance he's in. Maybe if he can land a well-timed hit--

He's down with a punch to the gut before he knows it. The wind is knocked out of him and before he can even try to get up, he gets a kick to his side. And another. And another. 

He tries to get back up, calling out Ranboo's name, begging him to _please stop_ but the blows keep coming. 

Before he knows it, he's down to one heart and he knows it's the end for him. He doesn't understand why Dream had to do this. Why he had to seek Tubbo out when all Tubbo wanted was some peace and quiet in Snowchester. 

_Dream did it because he could. He knew I wouldn't be able to stop him._

"Oh c'mon," Dream whines. "You're not making this fun." 

_Why am I so weak?_

Dream leans over him and Tubbo thinks the edges of his vision have started going dark. Or maybe that's just the sky? 

Dream sighs. "I'm bored. Ranboo--"

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Darkness. 

And then light. 

_Balance_ , he hears her whisper. 

.

.

.

.

.

_"Tubbo? What's going on?"_

He sits up with difficulty, stomach and sides still aching, and finds Ranboo kneeling a few feet away from him, worry evident in his voice. Tubbo's eyes take a moment to adjust to his surroundings. They're still outside and it is _dark_. Unnaturally so. It's almost pitch black except for the glowing purple motes in the air, floating around like oversized snowflakes. 

He doesn't know what happened but he has to tell Ranboo about Dream and the enderwalk state he used to control Ranboo. They have to find a way to stop him. To get Dream out of Ranboo's head. Tubbo is already trying to come up with a list of people who they can ask for help when Ranboo asks, "Why do you have wings?"

Tubbo pauses. Why does he have _what_ ? He looks over his shoulders. There are large wings protruding from his back. Dark as night and wide enough to shield him from the world if he wanted. He reaches out to touch them and that's when he sees his hands. They're _glowing_ , surrounded by a purple light. 

Before Tubbo can even respond, Dream hisses out "So you really were here all along. Hiding in plain sight. I should have known."

"What are you talking about?"

Lightning strikes the horizon just over the horizon and that's when they first see it. A storm is brewing and it's advancing quickly towards the shore. The ocean waves should be impossible to navigate at their height, but somehow a ship is sailing on them. It looks sturdy, if a bit worn with time. Almost effortlessly, it glides on the water's surface as it moves towards Snowchester. 

"This is perfect," Dream is laughing now, his voice almost unrecognizable that it's scary. "All these lifetimes and I finally have a way to hurt him."

Finally, Tubbo can't help but ask what he's wondered all along. 

"Who are you?"

Not Dream's laughter grows even louder at that. "I've been here for months and you're the first to notice. I was right to turn everyone here against you, Tubbo. And I did all of it without even knowing who you are! This is perfect. I'm a genius!"

Dream summons his trident. "I'll leave you to your reunion, but can you tell him something for me?"

  
  


☯

  
  


Ranboo doesn't even remember how he got here. All he remembers is sleeping at home and then somehow being woken up by a bright shining light. 

He's sure Tubbo can tell him what happened, but he's also afraid to ask. His friend is clearly injured and Ranboo has a sinking feeling that he might have caused it. 

Dream tridents away just as the ship is close enough to the shore for Ranboo to see a man steering it. He's in a red coat and it seems like he's alone. 

When the ship finally reaches the shoreline, the man haphazardly jumps off and lands along the shoreline. His coat makes him look like a captain, but where was his crew? Up close, Ranboo can see that the man is also wearing red-rimmed glasses but they can't take away from the vibrant shade of purple in his eyes. 

Those eyes immediately land on Tubbo, still seated on the ground and hunched in on himself. The man walks up to him slowly. Tubbo is stiff, clearly in pain and struggling with the weight and power of the magic surrounding him. 

The man kneels in front of him and places a hand on Tubbo's head. Three things happen at once: first, the magic surrounding Tubbo settles. His hands stop glowing and his shoulders slump in relief. Second, his wings fade lighter and lighter until they're no longer there. And third, a pair of white horns start growing atop Tubbo's head -- barely noticeable through his hair.

The man tilts his head thoughtfully as he eyes the horns. "I had the same problem growing up," he says, pulling out two golden apples from his coat and handing one to Tubbo. "We'll work on it, if you don't want them to be seen. They're more manageable than your wings at this point anyway."

Second golden apple still in hand, the man gets up and walks towards Ranboo. His gaze is unsettling, like he's peering into Ranboo's soul and trying to look for something, and Ranboo can't hold eye contact for too long. He feels the man's hand rest on his shoulder and, for the first time in a long time, there's _silence_. His mind feels fuzzy, like he's waking up from a deep and peaceful sleep.

"What did you do?" Ranboo asks sluggishly.

"It's something I learned from the End," the man hands the second golden apple to him, "It's not permanent, but it should be good enough for now. No unwanted visitors."

Tubbo is in awe. He's back on his feet after finishing his apple and his enthusiasm is back at full force after meeting this stranger whose done nothing but help them ever since he arrived. Ranboo can practically see the cogs turning in his friend's head. Whoever this man is, he's about to get at least twenty questions from Tubbo in the same number of seconds. Surprisingly, the man beats his friend to the punch.

"Tell me what happened."

"What?" 

"What caused your dragonblood to wake up?" 

"Wait, what? Dragonblood?" 

"I could feel the despair coming off you in waves. And I was in _another dimension_." He says it flippantly, but his tone is leagues away from the glint in his eyes. "So tell me. What happened?" A pause. The glint gets sharper. "Who did it?" 

Thunder claps and lightning strikes somewhere far in the horizon. Ranboo swears he sees familiar dark, huge wings behind the man but they're gone in a flash.

"He was a friend of ours," Tubbo begins. "But he hasn't been the same in months. Something is wrong." 

The man hums. "Is someone named Puffy here?" 

"You know Puffy?" 

"Yeah." The dark expression on the man's face vanishes and is replaced with warmth. "We go way back, son." He smiles like there's an inside joke only he will get. "Why don't you rest up? Puffy and I need to catch up. We can talk about who you are and what you are later. I promise."

"Alright," Tubbo agrees with an ease that makes Ranboo sigh inwardly. _Of course_ Tubbo already trusts and admires this person who they literally just met. "I'm Tubbo, by the way. And this is my husband, Ranboo." 

The man's eyebrows rise and he stares at Ranboo again. Ranboo fidgets. He's had people stare at him before and they always made him uncomfortable. The chill that runs down his spine when this man looks at him, though? That's new. After a moment, the man nods. "Part-Enderman. Alright." 

He looks at Tubbo and then at Ranboo. Then back to Tubbo. "You can bring him later, if you want. When we talk."

Tubbo nods and the man almost walks away before he manages to ask: "Who are you?"

The man pauses, like he's selecting his words very carefully. "I guess you can call me Captain, for now."

"My friend," Tubbo begins hesitantly. "The one I told you about. He left just before you got here and he had a message for you." 

Captain nods, encouraging Tubbo to continue. So he does. 

"Welcome to the Dream SMP, Captain. We'll meet again soon."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is basically a list of reasons why society would be thriving if Captainsparklez got whitelisted to the Dream SMP and they made him Tubbo's dad and they were both ender dragon hybrids lmao
> 
> yes, i have been rewatching Jordan and Tubbo's post-Fallen Kingdom podcasts too much while waiting for voltz wars and this brainrot is the result :D


End file.
